


Some good things never end

by siangjiang



Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, from lovers to friends, sex mention, sex repulsed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: He had never been broken up with before. It didn't matter that they weren't really dating. Daniel thought they were, and he broke up with Soren.





	Some good things never end

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode "How 9/11 changed 90's sitcoms forever"
> 
> Soren and Daniel haven't been cuddly in a while and suddenly Soren and Micheal are getting along?

"I think we...I think we should break up"

If Soren's mouth hadn't been full of water he would have yelled _WHAT!?!_. Instead he spat a tiny bit out in shock, then quickly wiped his mouth.

Daniel stepped away from the wet spot on the asphalt "It's just...It's not really working, is it?"

"We're not actually dating" Soren said while pulling out his phone and pretending to type "So you can't break up with me"

"I know, but we kinda were. In a way"

"It's just because you've never been in a relationship before, Daniel. What we did was nothing like a relationship"

"Well..." Daniel cocked his head a bit "You've never been in a relationship either. You told me"

An overwhelming desire to slap Daniel's stupid glasses right off his stupid face came over Soren, but all that came out was "Yeah, well, anyway, you don't have to break up with me. We're cool"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. We were just friends with benefits. We just scratch out the 'benefits' part and stay friends" Now Soren was just swiping back and forth on his phone.

"Makes sense" Daniel nodded "We haven't had s-sex" he stumbled on the word "in months now anyway, so I suppose we scratched out 'benefit' a long time ago"

"Yeah..."

Soren's phone had died but he kept swiping.

**********

Soren wasn't the type of guy who cried while eating a bucket of ice cream in the kitchen. Instead he went into his private gym and worked out until his chest muscles felt like they were about to burst.

He had never been broken up with before. It didn't matter that they weren't really dating. Daniel thought they were, and he broke up with Soren.

How the fuck dared he!? That four-eyed fat nerd! Soren was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and Daniel threw it away! What a fucking idiot! A day, maybe a week, and Daniel would realize what a big mistake that was and come crawling back!

What did it matter that they didn't have sex anyway? Who's fault was that? Daniel's, that's who. He was always such a weirdo about touching. Besides, it just went to show how inexperienced Daniel was. They'd been together for, what, two years? Of course sex became rarer. That happened in all steady relationships, even if they weren't really dating.

Soren got up from the machine and started doing push-ups. Fuck Daniel. Fuck him.

**********

In a way it left Soren with more confusing feelings when Daniel broke up with him, than when he realized he was in love with Daniel.

Back then it came sort of naturally. It was so gradual Soren hardly even noticed. It wasn't until the day they actually kissed he truly realized what was going on.

Yet he kept telling himself they weren't dating. Daniel was right. Soren had never been in a real relationship. The thought of committing himself like that terrified him. But he thought maybe he was past that. As long as they didn't call it a relationship he would be okay. Heck, he could have married Daniel and still insist it wasn't serious.

But when Daniel broke up with him he had to face the reality of things. They had been dating. They had been in a relationship. He loved Dan, but he hadn't appreciated any of it. Of course it couldn't last. Not like that.

Didn't mean he had forgiven Daniel though.

**********

He wanted to hurt Daniel. Just a little bit. He wanted to take Daniel's stupid blue cards, tear them apart and throw them in his face. Maybe it'd even make him cry a little.

Soren snatched one of the cards from Daniel's hand, but stopped himself at the last second. Instead he read it out loud, enjoying Daniel's annoyance.

**********

"Hey, am I crazy or did we have a connection in there?" Michael asked "Like, a spark?"

Soren smiled a little "Yeah, we sort of did" He noticed Daniel standing over by his car, looking at them "Do you want to get a cup of coffee tomorrow?"

Michael's eyes went wide and he made a motion like his head was exploding. "Are you inviting me out?"

"It's not a date. But yeah, we clicked today" he paused "You've changed. For the better"

"You too, man" Michael said and slapped Soren on the back, then leaned in closer "You and Dan have changed too, if you know what I mean"

"I don't know what you mean"

"You haven't been all lovey dovy for a while now. Are you back on the marked"

Soren considered several responses. Canceling the coffee date. Reminding him that he had been hitting on Soren for years and it had never worked. Slapping him. Punching him. Instead he said "I was never off the marked"

**********

That was something else. Soren looked at Michael's sleeping form snoring loudly next to him.

Daniel had never been good at the kinky stuff. It wasn't like Soren minded cutesy vanilla sex, but sometimes he needed to be ruffled up a bit, held down and maybe even get a slap on the ass. And every once in a blue moon he might even need something stronger that required a safeword. Just occasionally. But anything like that always ended in disaster with Daniel. He just didn't have it in him, and Soren had to admit that maybe that was part of the reason why he stopped trying with Daniel. Dan had phases where anything sexual disgusted him, and in the end Soren couldn't be bothered to wait for him to get past that when his only reward was the same old back and forth.

Not so with Michael. Soren could best describe what had just happened as a mix between fooling around, power play and...love making? He held Soren down, pinned his wrists against the mattress, kissed and caressed him, blew raspberries on his stomach and called him silly pet names in weird voices.

At various times in his life Soren had felt desired, admired and maybe even loved, but this was the first time he had ever felt...chariest. Like the women on romance covers who were swept off their feet by a tall masculine hero.

He was overcome with a sudden need to punish Michael for making him feel like that, so he pushed his shoulder "You're snoring!"

Michael smacked his lips a few times, mumbled something in his sleep, then rolled over and put his long arms around Soren. "Sh sh shhh" he slurred "My arms are longer than the monkeys'. They can't reach you here"

Soren's first instinct was to push the arm away, but then Michael relaxed his grip and the room felt silent.

After a few long moments Soren turned on his side, away from Michael, but let the arms stay draped over him.

It was the first time in his life he was the little spoon he realized.

**********

"How was it?" Daniel asked.

Soren nearly spat his water out again. "How was what?"

"The coffee. You and Michael went out for coffee, right?"

"Oh! Yes! That was fine. He didn't actually get coffee though. A motorsaw latte with rainbow sprinkles something something"

"Yeah, he loves that one" They both fell silent "I don't mind, by the way"

Soren huffed "Don't tell me you're jealous because I had coffee with someone"

"No, not at all. I don't mind you having coffee. And I don't mind you...doing the do either"

Soren's cheeks went red "Um..."

"You know I can always tell when you've...done it, and I mean it. I don't mind"

"Well, um, okay. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't"

They went silent again. Daniel fiddled with his glasses, and Soren wondered if he really meant it when he said he wasn't jealous. He was certainly sad.

"You'll still come over for my dog's birthday, right?" Daniel finally asked, and then it hit Soren. Daniel wasn't jealous. He was afraid Soren would push him aside. Soren wasn't sure if he felt relieved or angry that his and Daniel's sex life had meant so little, but in the moment he chose to pad Daniel on the shoulder and say "Of course, buddy"

Daniel smiled at him, and Soren knew he at least had a friend for life if nothing else.


End file.
